Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and systems for telecommunication session output integration, and more particularly, to a method and system for creating post-call reminders.
Description of the Related Art
Often, after a telecommunication session, a mobile phone user needs to record information discussed during the telecommunication session, or schedule tasks in response to the discussion. For example, the user may set a reminder to call a person, or record a note to ask said person about a given topic. Each of these tasks requires manual entry on the part of the user. Manual entry of tasks is time consuming and inefficient. In addition, manually noting what was discussed during a session may be inaccurate and incomplete.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a method and system for integrating telecommunication session output with one or more applications.